


Momentary Bliss

by callmenovak



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Happy Aaron Hotchner, M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Aaron and Spencer are on the dance floor attracting the gaze of the unsub and Aaron is having the time of his life.My excuse to write a fic around 505 by the Arctic Monkeys
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Momentary Bliss

Aaron jumps up and down, swinging his head when the beat drops in the song and closes his eyes in momentary bliss, he felt like he was back in college and wanted to savour every last second of it. He vaguely heard Derek talking to the others through the earpiece about the unsub sitting at the bar watching Aaron but he was too caught up with the bodies dancing around him and the music pulsing, he was so serious and emotionless at work so he was allowed these couple minutes of letting go fully. 

He finally opened his eyes and caught the unsub’s eye, he winked and went back to dancing as the song drifted out, 505 started to drift in and Aaron grinned. 

“Guys, the unsub is losing interest we may have to send someone in to get his attention again” Morgan said, he was at the back of the bar in the corner and the others were also spattered around the bar. 

“I’ll go” Someone said, Aaron couldn’t tell who said it so he turned around and was met with Spencer walking up to him a shirt that’s two sizes small, low rise jeans and messy hair. Aaron grinned at the younger man and pulled him against him, they heard Morgan praise them and that the unsub was back on them. 

The song was about to hit the chorus and the two men smiled at each other and everyone else in the bar prepared to go crazy, when the beat dropped Aaron and Spencer could swear that time slowed everyone on the dance floor jumped up as the beat hit and screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Aaron had his hands on Spencer’s waist and Spencer’s hands were currently making sure that Aaron’s hair was thoroughly disheveled, Morgan came through again to say they needed to go bigger as the unsub was almost finished with his drink so Aaron leaned down and grabbed Spencer's face. Spencer nodded 'yes' and soon there lips were connected, Aaron began to get lost in the kiss but soon pulled away for breath. Aaron looked over to the unsub who had finished his drink. Aaron leaned back forward close to Spencer’s ear.

“It’s time” Aaron said as loud as possible over the song, he pulled away and Spencer nodded at him. Aaron stumbled off the dance floor and headed for the door, he looked over to Derek who nodded at him, signalling that the unsub was following him. Aaron opened the door and walked behind the bar, when he turned around the unsub was standing there with a knife. 

“I’ll help you” The unsub said, Aaron looked behind the unsub where Morgan was and the unsub’s eyes went behind Aaron where Rossi was standing with a gun trained on the unsub.

A couple minutes later and the unusb was being loaded into a police car and Aaron was sitting on the steps to the bar, the door opened and Spencer sat down next to him. He was holding a makeup wipe and wiping the eyeliner and mascara off his face, when he was done he folded it and handed it to Aaron. Aaron shook his head ‘no’ and decided he would take it off when he had access to a mirror and a shower, Spencer nodded and threw it in the bin that was by him. 

“Do you want to go back in?” Spencer asked Aaron, his breath was visible and his hands were shaking. Aaron shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over Spencer who smiled warmly up at him. 

“Why?" Aaron asked.

“You looked like you were having the time of your life in there” He smiled, Aaron nodded along "That kiss, was that just for the case?" Spencer asked, nervousness evident in his voice, Aaron leaned forward again and closed the gap between them. When they pulled away they were both grinning.

“Smile, you look younger” Spencer said standing up, he left to catch up with Morgan and JJ who were at the SUV’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)))


End file.
